SAN DIEGO COMIC CON
by EvilGween
Summary: ONE- SHOT MORRILLA. Porque lo que pasa en la comic con, se queda en la comic con... ¿o no?


**LAS PERSONAS MENCIONADAS EN ESTE FIC PUEDEN SER O NO REALES. ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% FICCION Y NI JENNIFER NI LANA HICIERON LO DESCRITO AQUI. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

Era sábado por la noche y Jennifer se encontraba de fiesta junto a Ginnifer, ambas vestían un par de fabulosos vestidos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

-Es la primera vez que visto así desde que Oliver nació- Dijo Ginni- Créeme Jenny la depresión Post parto es horrible.

La rubia soltó una carcajada y abrazo a su mejor amiga, le sirvió más de esa deliciosa champaña y la invito a chocar las copas.

-Brindo por el amor y por las personas que merecen tenerlo… no todas tenemos esa suerte- Dijo Jennifer por encima de la música.

La pequeña morena la miró con una sonrisa triste y asintió después de beber todo su trago.

-¿Sigues sin superar lo de Lana?- Pregunto Ginni cuidadosamente.

Jenn se encogió de hombros y pensó antes de responder.

-Ella siempre hace lo mismo, me busca, me ilusiona y al final siempre regresa con Fred- Dijo por fin la rubia- ¿Viste lo que hizo en Brasil?

-¿El beso con Rebecca?

-¡Si, joder! Ella beso a Bex en frente de los fans, pero para mí solo hay desprecio ante ellos.

-Jennifer no me gusta verte así por ella, creo que debes ser más cuidadosa con tus sentimientos- Dijo Ginni seriamente- Ella puede hacer eso con Rebecca y contigo pero no va a pasar nada, porque cuando el día termine ella regresara a casa y su esposo estará ahí… mientras que tu…

-…Mientras que yo me quedo sola- Terminó Jenn de decir.

En ese momento dieron por terminada la conversación sobre Lana y ambas mujeres siguieron bebiendo y disfrutando de su noche.

-Josh me ha mandado un mensaje, dice que Adam y Eddy nos esperan en una junta mañana al medio día- Informo la morena arrastrando las palabras.

-Que mierdaaaaaa- Gruño Jenn- Hay que irnos.

Las dos salieron tambaleándose de aquel antro y con la ayuda de sus guardaespaldas llegaron hasta la camioneta de la rubia.

-Peter vamos a la casa de la señora Dallas- Ordenó Jennifer.

Ginnifer no pudo contener su risa al escuchar el tono de Jenny y estallo en una sonora carcajada, la rubia la miro y acompaño a su amiga con una risa más fuerte.

Los minutos pasaron y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban frente a la casa de los Dallas, la seguridad de Ginni la ayudo a bajar y posteriormente a entrar en su casa.

-Ahora si a casa- Dijo Jennifer después de decir adiós con la mano.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en los brazos de Peter.

-Señorita Morrison ¿la llevo hasta su cuarto?- Pregunto el hombre cuando entraron en su departamento.

-No Peter, te veo mañana- Dijo Jenn haciendo un movimiento para soltarse del agarre.

Peter asintió y salió por la puerta.

-Veamos ¿Dónde es mi cuarto? ¿Dónde es?- Decía la rubia mientras arrojaba sus tacones al sillón.

Con mucho trabajo logró entrar a su habitación, se quitó el vestido y se tumbó en su enorme cama.

-Lanaaaaa Parrrrilla- Murmuraba en la oscuridad- No, no, no, Lana Di Blasio.

Jenn frunció el ceño y por un momento sintió la necesidad de escuchar la voz de la mujer que dominaba sus pensamientos, giro a su mesa de noche y tomo su celular, marco su número y espero pacientemente a que contestara.

-Diga- Escucho Jenn al otro lado de la línea.

-Yoooo, ssssolo- Dijo la rubia pero el alcohol empezó a dominar su lengua.

-¡Jennifer! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Lana mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de su habitación para poder hablar bien.

-Yooo sssolo quería esssscucharte- Confesó la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estas ebria? ¿Sabes que mañana debes estar en la junta? Demonios Jennifer que irresponsable- Dijo Lana cuando noto el tono de su co-estrella.

-Lo ssiento.

La morena soltó un suspiro, se presionó el puente de la nariz e intento calmarse.

-Descansa Morrison, te veo mañana.

Al día siguiente Jenn se levantó con una espantosa resaca, su cabeza quería explotar y su boca estaba más seca que un desierto. Tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió con unos Jeans y una sudadera universitaria, se puso sus lentes de sol y salió con dirección a los estudios ABC.

-Te ves fatal Jennifer- Dijo Ginni cuando vio entrar a su amiga en la sala de juntas- Ten, te traje café.

La morena le paso un vaso con el estampado de _Starbucks_ y la rubia empezó a beber como si fuera la cura de todos sus males.

-Dicen que cuando bebes nos debes tener el celular cerca, podrías llamar a alguien y arrepentirte después- Dijo Lana mirando a Ginni y posteriormente a Jennifer- Pero bueno eso todos lo saben ¿o no?

En ese momento los productores entraron y dieron por terminada esa incómoda conversación, se sentaron entre Emilie y Sean y empezaron a hablar sobre la Comic Con en San Diego.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Adam- Esta reunión es para darles instrucciones sobre la Comic Con de la siguiente semana.

-Lo primero que les vamos a pedir es que no den ningún spoiler de la temporada, es en serio, no quiero que hablen sobre _Camelot_ , ni sobre _Brave-_ Agrego Eddy

-Pueden mencionar cosas básicas sobre sus personajes, sobres sus relaciones y sobre la evolución de la serie ¿dudas?

Sean hizo algunas preguntas, después Rebecca y por ultimo Emilie.

-¿Alguien más?- Pregunto Adam

Todos negaron

-Perfecto pues pasen a recursos humanos para que les den sus cheques de viáticos y su itinerario- Dijo Eddy- Por favor Lana y Jennifer ustedes esperen un momento.

Ambas asintieron y cuando sus compañeros salieron esperaron a que sus jefes hablaran.

-Los encargados de las redes sociales nos dijeron que hay un porcentaje importante de fans que quieren ver más interacción entre ustedes dos- Dijo Eddy.

-Mi contrato no abarca esas peticiones, mis relaciones personales no pueden ser manipuladas- Sentencio Jennifer con la voz ronca.

-Jenn es necesario, las chicas que shipean SwanQueen necesitan saber que nos importan y que esta temporada tiene mucho material para ellas- Espetó Adam con una mueca.

-¡Pero a ustedes no les importa un carajo ese fandom!- Grito Jennifer.

-Jenn, la segunda mitad de la temporada es crucial para la serie y necesitamos que esas chicas tengan esperanza- Suplico el productor.

-Cuenten conmigo- Dijo Lana sin mirar a la rubia- Yo no tengo ningún problema.

-Por supuesto que no lo tienes- Gruño Jennifer saliendo de la oficina y caminando hasta recursos humanos.

Uno par de minutos más tarde sintió la presencia de Lana y se tensó con solo oler su perfume.

-Ten, olvidaste tu café- Dijo la latina mientras le entregaba su vaso- Sigues bebiendo Latte con jarabe de menta.

-¿Bebiste de mi café?- Pregunto Jenn

-Ayer alguien me despertó en la madrugada, necesitaba una dosis de cafeína, lo siento- Dijo Lana a modo de disculpa.

-Mierda- Susurro la rubia al recordar aquella llamada que hizo a su compañera de reparto.

-Señorita Morrison, señora Di Blasio- Dijo la mujer que les daría sus cheques- aquí están sus viáticos y en este sobre vienen sus itinerarios, les recomiendo que los vean justo ahora por si tienen alguna inconformidad.

-no tengo tiempo, lo reviso en mi casa, gracias- soltó Jennifer tomando sus cosas y saliendo de los estudios ABC.

Se subió en su auto y mientras Peter la llevaba al departamento leyó la hoja con los datos de la Convención.

 _*8:00 am Llegada a San Diego_

 _*9:00 am Desayuno en IHOP Aeropuerto._

 _*11:00 am Registro y entrega de habitación_

 _*Resto del día y noche libre_

 _*12:00 pm Viaje a la SDCC_

 _*1:00 pm Registro_

 _*2:00 pm Panel de preguntas y avances_

 _*3:30 pm Sesión de fotos_

 _*4:30 pm Firma de autógrafos_

 _*5:30 pm Regreso al hotel_

 _*8:00 pm. Cena de despedida_

-Solo serán dos días- murmuro Jenn con alivio

.

.

.

-Quien lo diría, juntas en el mismo vuelo- Dijo Lana cuando se sentó a lado de Jennifer.

-¡Oh vamos! Esto es una broma de mal gusto.

-Tenemos tres horas para limar asperezas ¿no crees?- Agrego la morena sin molestarse por lo que la rubia había dicho.

-De acuerdo, quieres hablar pues hablemos- Gruño Jenn con resignación- ¿Por qué solo me buscas cuando te sientes sola?

Esa pregunta le cayó de sorpresa a Lana y trato de responder lo más sinceramente posible.

-Porque contigo me siento completa, no hay un solo día en el que no me arrepienta por no haberte elegido.

Jenn fijo la mirada en la ventana y presiono los ojos para no soltar lágrimas.

-Vamos Jenny, mírame a los ojos y dime que no te pasa lo mismo- Pidió Lana al mismo tiempo que tomaba discretamente su mano- Es por eso que me llamaste la semana pasada, admítelo.

-Ya no más, no voy a seguir tu juego.

El vuelo pasó y las horas que pudieron haber servido para que entre las mujeres se llevaran mejor solo sirvieron para alejarlas más.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto se unieron al resto del elenco para desayunar y posteriormente irse al hotel.

-Con todo esto de la Comic Con los hoteles están sin espacio, me alegra que hayamos podido ubicarlos en uno bueno- Comento Adam cuando estaban por terminar el desayuno.

-Además todos se tomaron muy bien eso de compartir habitación- Agrego Eddy.

Jennifer y Lana fruncieron el ceño pues nadie les había informado sobre eso, sin embargo prefirieron no decir nada para no empezar con el pie izquierdo.

A la hora del registro las ultimas en ser atendidas fueron la rubia y la latina, mientras todos ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones descansando.

-Señoritas soy el gerente Donovan y me temo que su habitación fue asignada a otras personas por error y lamentablemente solo tenemos disponible la _suite nupcial._

-ay mierda- Dijeron las dos aceptando la tarjeta de su habitación.

Ambas subieron y entraron a la bella suite, Jenn aventó su maleta y se tumbó en la cama, mientras que Lana acomodaba su ropa en el closet y tomaba lo necesario para un baño en el jacuzzi.

La rubia escucho el ruido del agua y se imaginó el cuerpo de Lana lleno de espuma con aroma a Lavanda.

-No Jennifer, no lo hagas- Se decía a si misma- ¡A la mierda!

Se desnudó y camino hasta el baño, miro a la morena con deseo y se metió al jacuzzi detrás de ella.

-Sabía que vendrías- Jadeo Lana justo cuando sintió los dedos de Jenn en su entrepierna.

-No quiero que hables.

La rubia comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena, masajeaba uno de sus pechos y al mismo tiempo estimulaba el clítoris de su mujer.

-Hoy te follare todo el día, pero mañana no quiero si quiera que me toques ¿De acuerdo?- murmuro Jennifer en el oído de Lana.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Lana dejándose llevar por el placer.

-Porque si lo haces mi fuerza de voluntad se irá a la mierda y entonces… entonces mandaré todo al demonio y luchare por ti.

-De acuerdo- Contestó Lana sintiendo como su pecho se inflaba de amor- Mañana trataré de ignorarte- Agrego limpiándose una lágrima pues sabía que lo suyo con Jennifer nunca podría ser.

 **Wow, wow, wow ¿les gusto? Yo sé que no es el final que esperaban, pero traté de hacerlo lo más apegado a la realidad.**

 **Ahora bien, sé que les debo el epilogo de "Donde Hubo Fuego" pero tranquilas ese capítulo al igual que el nuevo de "Operación Cobra 2 Punto 0" los subiré esta semana.**

 **Espero me digan en un review si quieren que haga otro OS y sobre que quieren que lo haga.**

 **¡ESTE ESTA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS CHICAS DEL GRUPO "MORRILLA ESPAÑOL)" EN FACEBOOK!**


End file.
